Over the past 25 years, the amount of DNA sequence information that has been generated and deposited into Genbank has grown exponentially. Many of the next-generation sequencing technologies use a form of sequencing by synthesis (SBS), wherein specially designed nucleotides and DNA polymerases are used to read the sequence of chip-bound, single-stranded DNA templates in a controlled manner. To attain high throughput, many millions of such template spots are arrayed across a sequencing chip and their sequence is independently read out and recorded.
Devices, equations, and computer systems for forming and using arrays of material on a substrate for DNA sequencing are known (e.g., Ju et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,079; Pirrung et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854; Hubbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,71,639; Lipshutz et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,957,149, 5,733,729, 6,066,454, 6,228,593 and 6,546,340; Chee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,716; Domnisoru et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,013; Schermer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,836; Gavrilov et Pat. Application No. 2007/0194249; Eltoukhy et al. In: IEEE International Conference on Acoustics, Speech and signal processing, (2006) 2:1032-1035; Margulies et al. (2005) Nature 437:376-380; and Gerardo et al. (2008) Nucleic Acids Res. (2008) 36(4):e25). However, there is a continued need for methods and compositions for increasing the fidelity of sequencing nucleic acid sequences.